ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Jones
Hannah Jessica Jones (Born 2nd March 1994) is a Welsh Professional Wrestler. She is best known by her stage name Hannah Monroe and most famous for her short spell in FWA. From 2011 - 2012 she competed all across Europe. She now competes actively in Japan. Early Life (1994-2011) Hannah grew up in the Welsh valleys and was born into wrestling, her aunt Taylor Monroe was competing in Celtic Wrestling in Wales, Hannah attended many of the events often learning tricks of the trade behind the scenes. She became serious about wrestling when she attended Wrestling School in Newbridge, a small village in South Wales, When she began to perfect her skills she watched many DVDs of Glory Braddock and Kirsta Lewis who were veterans of the sport as well as her aunt Taylor Monroe. In October of 2011 while in Wrestling school Greg Brander pulled her aside and told her about the Future Wrestling Alliance and felt it was the right time for her try her luck at professional wrestling. Along with fellow Newbridge Wrestling school student Eli Legacy Hannah was ready to try her luck working in FWA. She would use her first wrestling Alias as Hannah Monroe. Wrestling career Future Wrestling Alliance (2011-2012) On October 20, 2011 Hannah signed an exclusive contract with FWA where she would be using the ring name Hannah Monroe. She would also be coming face to face with Glory Braddock someone she looked up to since she became serious about professional Wrestling. A day after signing for FWA Hannah found out that she would be making her in ring debut at the up and coming PPV against The Great Ba-Boo. Hannah defeated Ba Boo at pride making her first professional match a victory. She will now go in Carnage in an Atlantic and Inception gaunlet match when she comes up against Brittany Lohan, Lance Williams, Tara Belle, Brandy Danielle and fellow Welsh newcomer Eli Legacy Hannah was defeated early on in the match when Lance Williams eliminated her, Eli Legacy was next to enter and gave her a talk down before going to win the match and become the number one contender to the FWA Atlantic Championship. The following week Hannah would team with FWA Inception Champion Marie Williams and they would square off against End Effect members Tara Belle and Brandy Danielle. Williams and Hannah defeated End Effect in less than two minutes, the longest part of the match was between Hannah and Marie who were fighting it out to see who could score the winning pinfall. Marie would go on to claim that prize. Europe (2012-2014) Since 2012 and leaving FWA Hannah has been wrestling all over Europe for promoter Vince Kutner. She worked all across Europe including, Spain, Italy and Portugal. The main countries that she wrestled in were England, Wales and Scotland. Her last match for Vince Kutner was in the Commonwealth Arena in Glasgow on 27th December, She was featured in the main event where she faced fellow Newbridge Wrestling School alumni and ULW superstar Clay Colton. All proceeds of the event went to Britsh Christmas charity Text Santa. Japan (2015-2016) Hannah spent twelve months in Japan based on the advice of her former trainers in Wales. She learnt the ropes more in Japan to give her a better starting base when trying to next once again break into the American market. Moveset General Attack *Various punches and chops *DDT *Running Bulldog *Bulldog *Dropkick *Roundhouse Kick *Russian Leg Sweep *Running Knee lift *closeline *Flying Lariot *Running forearm smash *Head Scissors takedown * Hurricarna *Hurricarna in pin combination *Neckbreaker *Fisherman's Suplex *Fireman's carry Ariel Attacks *Missile dropkick *Axe Handle from Top rope *Bulldog from second turnbuckle *Moonsalt *Flying closeline *Flying Cross body *Whisper in the Wind Submission Moves *Sleeper hold *Arm Bar *Boston Crab *One legged Boston crab * Figure Four Leg Lock *Abdominal Stretch Finishing Moves: Name: Fading Out Description: front face DDT Name: The Coed duon Description: Sharpshooter Signature Move Name: Welsh-lash Description: Corkscrew moonsalt from top rope Name: Last Wish Description: Running spear Entrance Music *"The New Transmission" by Lostprophets 2011–2014 *"Can't Stop" by Red Hot Chili Peppers - 2016 *''"Constant Illuminations" by Funeral For A Friend 2016-'' Category:Characters from Wales Category:1994 Births Category:Newbridge Wrestling School Alumni